A cement/plastering trowel will be called a mason's trowel herein. A mason's trowel has a rectangular working surface which is slightly convex running along a longitudinal axis of the working surface. The outside longer edges curve upward.
Noted below are references which tried but failed to provide a protective sheath for the mason's trowel.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,952,028 (1960) to Robbins discloses a mason's trowel guard made of metal. The inside gripping edges are coarse so as to sharpen the long side edges of the trowel.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,190,811 (1940) to Zeeland discloses a rubber and felt cover stretched over the bottom of a triangular trowel to provide a smooth working surface for the blade in plastering applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,528,059 (1948) to Kendrick discloses a knife sheath having a release catch.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,517,649 (1949) to Frechtmann discloses a knife blade guard made of a plastic rod having a slot to receive the blade.
What is needed in the art is a flexible sheath for a mason's trowel which will not fall off from any angle during transport. Another needed feature is a sheath with drainage holes for washing with water. Another needed feature is a sheath having a built in file for sharpening the blade. The present invention provides all of these features, which are deemed new, useful and non-obvious in the art.